


Bells Come Crashing Down

by Senket



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Shinra makes a political move and gets married. It's really too bad Reno's hopelessly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Come Crashing Down

The truth was that he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and scream, run to his apartment and throw chairs against the wall and break windows and cry and cry and _cry_ , He wanted to collapse sobbing in the middle of the room and slam his fists into the carpeted floor until he collapsed of grief and exhaustion and lapsed into unconsciousness.

Instead he grinned boyishly, wagging his eyebrows at the president before stepping forwards to shake hands with the girl they were all being introduced to, commit her name to memory and always remember to call her miss until the appointed wedding.

In that moment he didn't want to have to give a damn about politics, and he wanted to let his heart shatter all over the floor. But he was a Turk. He wasn't supposed to have a damn heart to break anyway, and politics was the game they all had to play.

Rufus didn't really love her.

That didn't matter to Reno.

All he could think was that they were getting married and he wasn't even one of the best men.

\---------------------

The wedding was a gorgeous affair. Elena, being a Turk and therefore required to be the maid of honor so she could be nearby in case anything happened, had been ecstatic- after all, she got to go down the aisle with Tseng.

Reno watched from the first pew with a forced grin, deadened eyes watching Rufus. The groom looked absolutely stunning in his white tuxedo, and the redhead felt his stomach churn, the sound of bells burning in his ears.

The reception found him curled up in a corner, sitting at one of the back tables, reserved for the less important guests, mostly delegates. He had been made to sit because one of the Turks needed to be near the door to watch for anyone suspicious coming in, and the other three- being the best men and the maid of honor- were required to sit at the head table, after all.

He was shaking faintly, and it was hard to tell whether it was because of the steady flow of strong, expensive alcohol he had been ingesting, or the way he was fighting back his tears.

He heard his dark partner seat himself at the table he shouldn't be at, but didn't lift his eyes from his glass. "I'm just a fool, aren't I?" he slurred, anxiously pressing his sleeves against glassy eyes.

Rude didn't say anything, worried eyes watching the man. Unfortunately Rufus had forbidden him from wearing his trademark sunglasses.

"I just can't fucking stand it anymore."

_\---------------------_

He hadn't known what to think.

It was so dangerously _not_ Reno he was tempted to look for foul play. But no one else would do this.

"Shachou." Glacier blue eyes traveled from the vibrant strands in his fingers, moving to the dark man standing before him. Rude looked the same as always, but he was sure the man was confused.

"I'm afraid we have yet to find you a replacement."

"I don't need a-"

"You do."

Rude grunted and bowed, though not as low as usual, and left, shutting the door with a snap.

Rufus swept the red ponytail and the roughly-scribbled note into his garbage in a swift, angry move and stood in one motion, moving to the window. Sharp eyes inspected the ground far below for a dot of red he knew he wouldn't find.

' _Please don't look for me.'_


End file.
